Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for swim spas.
Description of Related Art
The increased popularity and installations of swim spas in many thousands of residences throughout the world has allowed thousands of people the ability to take advantage of physical therapy while being supported by the buoyant nature of water in their own homes. For many of these people, this type of exercise is prescribed by their doctors to rehabilitate certain physical injuries, to slow the effects of disabling diseases or just to enhance their physical wellness.
Swim spas are generally large enough in size to allow swimming in place, jogging and other exercises in the buoyancy of warm or hot water as prescribed by a medical professional. The swim spa is heated and filtered in the same way as a larger swimming pool yet only taking up a small space at the residence.
Most swim spas are supplied with covers that are designed to keep the heat in and keep debris out of the water. Such covers are rigid, heavy and cumbersome which require two people, in fit condition, to move them on and off the spa. For those who are disabled, elderly or physically unable to move the covers, they have to arrange with others to take care of the cover removal and replacement so they can use the swim spa for rehabilitation, exercises or just physical relaxation. The cover handling is the main complaint of most swim spa users which is why an alternative is needed which will allow just the user to remove the cover by him or herself, or if unable to do even this, would only need one helper who could easily remove and replace the swim spa cover to help keep the heat in and any debris out.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,722, issued to Koren, Dec. 18, 2007, describes a potential solution to the difficulties in removing and putting into place a spa cover. The system includes a pole and a post, with a first support member and a second support member. The first support member is pivotably connected to the pole while the second support member is pivotably connected to the pole and pivotably connected to the post. The system also includes a first cable connected to the spa cover, a second cable connected to the pole, and a drive mechanism connected to the first and second cables. In this manner, the burden of lifting the cover is shifted to a mechanical mechanism.
A secondary problem with hard covers supplied with the spa is the seal between the several sections. A flap with Velcro, which has to be put in place after the spa covers have been put back on the spa, typically covers such seals. While the seal between the spa covers may prevent most debris and rainfall out of the spa water, often this feature is diminished over time as the spa covers begin sagging or warping. Further, the process of affixing the Velcro carefully across the whole seam is a nuisance that most people decide is not worth doing. This leads to a higher cost of operation as heat is lost through the gaps and debris is allowed into the water. The end result is more energy is used to keep the spa water heated, more chemical use to treat the dirtier water, longer filtration time and more frequent filter maintenance
Thus, there remains a need for a spa cover that will seal a spa, keeping heat in and debris out, thereby reducing maintenance, but that can easily be removed and reinstalled by one person.